


Distracted by Pain

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Legit cried when writing this, M/M, Overwatch Recall, Reunions, so much god damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Second to last day of Reaper76 Week! It's been a crazy week of Non-Stop working to get stuff done while also publishing these on time lolWhile scouring for some information on his husband, Jack is reunited with Gabe after a gruesome 8+ years.





	Distracted by Pain

**Author's Note:**

> The entire prompt list for Reaper76 Week can be found [right here](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/post/181953681351/reaper76-week-prompts)

Distracted by **Pain** | Recall  
Getting used to the visor wasn't a big deal. It helped more than harm anyway; it improved his eyesight and made him intimidating to outlookers. But that wasn't the problem.

The big obstacle in his way was a cloud of smoke currently billowing toward him while the vigilante was chasing down those goons of a gang. Jack sighed. He didn't have time to deal with him this late in the night. Looking up in the direction the moon was facing toward them, he estimated it was about two in the morning.

When the smoke reformed a few yards away from him, Jack heard the distinct sound of boot heels hitting concrete. The sound grew louder until it stopped suddenly a foot ahead. Jack was still looking up at the moon, refusing to look at his ex-lover.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Rialto,” Jack asked still not facing the wraith. He was now looking around, though there was no reason to. Jack just needed an excuse to not look Gabriel in the eye.

“Thought I'd pay my favorite ex-golden boy a visit,” Gabe replied curtly. Jack heard leather moving and watched the brunette fold his gauntlets over his chest from the corner of his red visor. Jack sighed again.

“What are you _really_ here for, Gabriel? We both know you snuck away from your mission just to follow me here, so spit it.” The silver fox mirrored his ex's movements and also crossed his arms, not needing to worry about spikes accidentally impaling him. He heard Gabe chuckle behind his mask, voice distorted from his cell mutation. There was a hint of light teasing behind the gesture; not a hurtful tease though. The vigilante was now glad that the man in front of him can't see his little pout behind his visor.

“I thought you liked my company? I'm just showing you how I missed you, _cariño_.” Jack almost didn't catch Gabriel's last sentence. The wraith sounded almost hurt, and it tugged his heartstrings to see his ex like this.

“You were the one that stormed off after our last fight. How could you possibly miss me?” Jack was getting frustrated now. He had to try and keep his voice at a minimum to not attract any unwanted attention toward them. But it was so difficult when the man right in front of him was pouring out all his feelings after not seeing each other for over eight years.

“I made a huge mistake, Morrison! Moira was in the first stage of putting all this stuff into me and I had little to no control over my feelings and body at the time. I'm sorry, Jackie.” During his little rant, Gabe took off his mask to reveal the face Jack wanted to see for so damn long. Even if he looked deformed, he was still the Gabriel Jack met over thirty five years ago. Dark red rings around his hazel irises made him look more than a little inhuman, but Jack was good at picking all the little flaws Gabe had and using them to find strengths. The vigilante took off his visor and faceplate to mimic his ex-lover's movements. Light blue sapphires turned even lighter after his eyesight was damaged. But he can still see the foggy shape of Gabe in front of him. Jack reached out for the wraith, but before he could touch the cloak he felt familiar calloused fingers softly grab his outstretched hand. When had he taken off the gauntlet?

“I've never stopped loving you, Gabi. Even after you stormed off and the headquarters exploded right in front of us, I still tried looking for your body. I needed to know if you were alive, even if you didn't feel the same about me anymore,” Jack smiled softly, feeling the hand in his tremble for a moment, then an entire body wrapping around his form. It was just like their hugs after one of them was gone for a few months on a mission. But this time, Jack felt no heartbeat behind Gabe's chest armor.

“It's okay, that's a side-effect of dying then being resurrected by a mad scientist,” Gabriel chuckled. He felt Jack trying to look for where his heart should be. It's still there, but he didn't need it to survive anymore. Thus no heartbeat to keep non-existent blood pumping.

“What am I gonna listen to now?” Jack fake pouted on his ex's shoulder. He felt more than heard Gabriel's raspy rumble of laughter, his whole body shaking from his ex's whiny behavior. “You know I can still breathe. That's how I'm able to still talk to you.”

“Mm, whatever.”

They stood like that for a while. One of them listening to his raspy breathing while the other listened to his old and aging heartbeat. Jack wished they had more moments like that in the past. Just them embracing and enjoying each other’s company, swaying a little but never letting go. Afraid that if they did, one of them would fade away from their life a second time but never returning.

Jack didn't even realize that he was tearing up, but when he sniffled Gabe held him even closer. He heard sweet Spanish nothings being whispered in his ear, and for once after the fall of all his hard work and dedication, he felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! Today and tomorrow were my favorite days to write lmao


End file.
